Long Overdue
by justareaderfan
Summary: This is my entry for the Curvaceous and Bodacious Bombshell Fic Contest to promote the awesomeness of curvy women. Full summary inside.


**Entry for the Curvaceous and Bodacious Bombshell Fic Contest**

**Story name: **Long Overdue  
**Pen name: **Justareaderfan**  
Rating: **M**  
Genre: **Romance**  
Pairing:** Rosalie and Emmett**  
Total word count: **4884

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale has never been the popular cheerleader with a lot of friends. At a school football game she sees the school hottie, Emmett Cullen, who also happens to be one of her brother's best friends. She runs into him again years later. Will they fall in love and live happily ever after or will her insecurities stop her from going after the man of her dreams?

**AN: I don't own Twilight and any characters you recognize were thought up by Stephenie Meyer.**

Armpits and sweaty feet, that's what I smell right now. You'd think that I'd be used to it by now, but you'd be wrong, very, very wrong. Urgh! I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Just five more minutes of game time then I'm free, I thought optimistically.

You're probably wondering who I am and what I'm complaining about. Well, let me introduce myself. I am Rosalie Hale, also known to the popular crowd as "The fat girl", geek, nerd and school mascot. Go team, rah and whatever. Anyway, tonight is the last game of the season and my school's team was in the lead. Hooray! Right now the crowd was cheering on our star quarterback, Emmett Cullen, who was running at the speed of light to score yet another touchdown, putting us even further in the lead. And there he goes, folks! TOUCHDOWN!

Excuse me for a second…

I raised my arms and jumped up and down, jiggling all the way, glad that no one could see it under this ridiculous warrior outfit. I cringed in disgust as the sweat rolled down my back while I ran across the field and cheered with the pumped up crowd. I glanced at Emmett as he did his crazy little touchdown dance, my eyes lingering on his tight ass so nicely outlined by his football clothes. You can say what you will about his average grades, but, DAMN, that boy is fine!

I gave a sigh of relief as the final whistle blew and feigned excitement that my school's team won. Quietly I slipped away from the roaring fans and ducked into the girls' locker room to get rid of this sweltering hot suit.

"Finally," I muttered, pulling the warrior head off. I gave a soft moan of pleasure as the cool breeze hit my overheated face. "Much better." I said, running my hand through my hair.

I gave a sigh of relief when I finished changing and walked out of the locker room. I made my way over to my two best friends, Alice Cullen and Bella Swan, humming happily as I went. As I approached them I saw Alice flirting shamelessly with my brother, Jasper. They would be so perfect for each other if he could just take his head out of his ass for long enough to notice her flirting with him. Sigh, well if he's here then that means Emmett can't be far behind.

Yip, there he his.

I paused to wipe my hand across my mouth, making sure I wasn't openly drooling at him. Okay, here goes nothing. I started up again, adding a little sway to my hips to keep the attention away from my love-handles and on my ass, one of my favorite features.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them with a smile.

"Hey," they said simultaneously, nodding in my direction.

I risked a glance in Emmett's direction and saw him staring at me. I pulled a classic Bella, flushing a bright shade of red before looking down quickly. Was Emmett really staring at ME? And if he was, why? I wondered to myself as I stood with my arms crossed self-consciously in front of my chest, unaware that I was pushing them up and making them look even fuller than they already were.

"So, Rose, are you coming to the after-game-bash with us?" Alice asked, still keeping a subtle eye on Jasper as she glanced in my direction.

"Maybe, I don't know," I shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Rosie, it'll be fun," Bella chimed in gesturing to everyone else to agree with her.

I sighed in defeat. Well, there goes my after-game napping plan. "Sure, why not?" I'll tell you why not…

"Great!" Let's go." Alice exclaimed. "Edward can meet us there." She added before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the car.

-0o0-

Music blared from every speaker in the house, making it deafening loud. I took a gulp from my third cup of beer as I made my way through the crowd of dancing, drunk, sweaty and smelly football fans. One thing you can say about a Cullen after-game-bash is that there's never a shortage of booze, I thought as I took another big gulp, grimacing at the bitter aftertaste it left in my mouth.

I finally came to a stop in the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief as I glanced back at the gyrating bodies dancing in the living room. As I turned back I bumped into 200 pounds of pure muscle. Emmett! I gasped at the contact and spilled my beer all over his white shirt.

"Oh my gosh!" I flushed beet red. "I am so sorry," I sputtered in horror as I stared at his ruined shirt and the muscles visible through it.

He put his hand on my arm to try and calm me down. "Rose, it's okay. It's just a shirt," he reassured me with a smile. "And Alice is a wiz at getting stains out."

I giggled nervously as the spot where his hand touched my skin sent little shockwaves of pleasure up my arm.

"You wanna come with me up to my room so I can change?" he asked me, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs before I even had a chance to reply.

His room was surprisingly organized, for a guy. He had trophies, for all the kinds of sport he played, displayed on a shelf next to the door and his walls were decorated with posters and memorabilia of his favorite teams and photos of his friends and family completed the look. My eyes travelled slowly over his things before coming to rest on his sculpted back just as he pulled his shirt over his head. He turned around to face me and I felt myself starting to drool, and not just from my mouth.

"Hey, Rose, can you hand me that shirt, please?" he asked, pointing at the shirt behind me.

I stared at him dumbly, not really comprehending what he was saying. I was too busy staring at his yummy abs, committing them to memory for later use.

"Uh, Rose?" he said again, waving his hand in front of my face.

I shook my head to get out of my stupor. "Huh, what?"

"My shirt," he pointed over my shoulder again, the corners of his mouth tugging into his signature cheeky grin, "please."

"Oh right, sorry," I blushed again reaching behind me and handing him his shirt.

He chuckled and pulled the clean shirt over his head and, to my dismay, covered up is lickable six-pack. When he was done he sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. I chewed on my full bottom lip and slowly sat down next to him. He leaned forward and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear, gazing into my eyes as his hand lingered on my neck. He pulled me towards him and cocked his head slightly to the right. My heartbeat sped up as he came closer and I licked my lips in anticipation. This is it, I thought when I felt his warm breath fanning my face.

"There you are!" Edward said as he burst through the door.

Emmett and I jerked apart and I stared at the floor as shock and embarrassment washed over me. Great! Just my luck, I thought sourly.

"Em, man, you're missing all the fun!" Edward continued, ignoring me and pulling Emmett out of the room.

I stayed in his room for ten minutes after they left before I finally pushed myself off of the bed with a sigh. I slumped down the stairs and squeezed through the crowd to get out. I climbed in my car and drove away as fast as I could.

-0o0-

10 years later…

I tapped my foot to the beat of the loud music playing in my shop while I checked the battery, water and oil on the Chevy truck I was currently working on. I wiped the sweat off my brow with the back of my hand as I finished and slammed the hood of the truck shut. Another job well done, I thought satisfied to myself. I stuck my head around the door into the waiting area and called Bella's name.

She stood up slowly and joined me in the garage. "So, could you fix my baby?" she asked hopefully.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, it's as good as new," I told her, a satisfied smile spreading on my face.

"Thanks Rose. You're the best!" she squealed and hugged me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said as I pushed her off me. "Bells, why do you still drive in that piece of crap?"

"Y'all hush up," she said looking at me in horror. "Don't talk about my baby like that. We've been through so much together." She turned around and stroked her truck lovingly. "Don't listen to her, baby. She didn't mean it."

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Very funny, Bella. Seriously, why don't you buy yourself a decent car?"

"I would," she said. "But they don't make cars as sturdy as this anymore, and you know me…"

"Yeah, I know. You need a tank to survive the day." I smiled as she nodded.

"You're still going out with us tonight, right?" she asked suddenly, lifting her eyebrow at me.

I groaned. Great, girls' night. I completely forgot. "I don't know, Bella. I still have a lot of work to do here and this guy is picking up his Jeep today." I rambled, blushing slightly at my lame excuses.

Bella sighed and shook her head at me, clearly not buying my excuses. "You work too hard, Rose."

"I do not," I defended myself. "I promise I'll go to the next one."

"That's what you said last time," she reminded me.

"I know, but I really need to get my work done," I said, throwing in a pout for good measure.

"Okay, but you're coming next time even if we have to drag you there by your hair," Bella threatened over her shoulder as she took her key and waved me goodbye.

I sighed and walked over to the next car on my list, a silver 2011 Jeep Grand Cherokee, and started going over it. So far I couldn't find anything wrong with it and cursed the idiot who brought it in for wasting my time. After my thorough investigation of the car I took the key off the hook and started her up. She roared to life, but something felt off. I left the car on and got out to listen carefully. The engine had a nice purr, but every few seconds it skipped a beat.

I turned the car off and popped the hood. Walking to the front of the car I grabbed the flashlight and leaned over the engine. I held the flashlight at an angle to illuminate the dark corners of the engine. After an excruciating hour of searching and rechecking everything I gave a frustrated sigh and glared at the stupid car as I stood back and straightened my back.

"What is wrong with you?" I muttered to the car, hoping it might answer me. No such luck.

With another groan I lay on my back and shimmied under the car to check underneath. I steadied myself with my one hand, while holding the light in the other to see if I could spot something from this point of view. I moved the light slowly from side to side until the light reflected off of something in the filter. I reached up, but my arm was a little short. With a huff I jumped up and leaned over the hood, holding the flashlight in my mouth as I reached for the unwelcome guest in the filter. Ah hah! I thought when I had the thing in my hand. What the hell is this?

"Excuse me," a deep male voice, coming from behind, startled me and I flung around, the flashlight still in my mouth and the plastic thingy in my hand.

I heard a groan when I turned around and met the most beautiful brown eyes in the world. His eyes. He was looking at my plump lips around the handle of the flashlight, his face a little flushed. I took the flashlight out of my mouth and quickly wiped it on my overalls.

"Rose? Is that you?" he asked, his deep voice a little gruff.

"Emmett?" I acted surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He came over to me and gave me one of his famous bear hugs. "I'm here to pick up my Jeep." He pulled back and gestured to the Jeep I had just worked on.

"Nobody told me this is your car," I said, genuinely surprised.

"Nobody told me you were the mechanic," he said looking me up and down, making me feel uncomfortable.

The brown overalls weren't the most flattering clothes in the world as they hugged all the wrong curves.

"So, did you find out what's wrong with it?" he asked me while drinking me in with his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. This was in your filter – I mean – the car's filter." I mumbled holding my hand up with the thingy in it.

He took it, his hand sending shock waves through me where his skin touched mine, and examined it closely, before chuckling to himself. "So that's where it went." He said to himself.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He looked up at me and held out the piece of plastic. "Uhm, this is, or was, my dog's chew toy. It must've gotten stuck in there when I was playing with him in the yard."

"A chew toy?" I asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he flushed. "It's hard to think a little plastic toy can cause so much trouble."

"I'll say," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Nothing," I sighed and closed the hood of his car before getting his key and handing it to him.

"Thanks Rose," he whispered leaning closer to me, causing a flashback to the party at his house.

I gulped. "No problem."

He pulled back and stared at me pensively. "Rose?"

"Yes," I said as my eyes shot up to meet his.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked, suddenly looking nervous.

Before I could stop myself my lips moved on their own. "Sure."

Emmett smiled at me before leaning forward again and whispering in my ear, "I'll pick you up at seven."

I nodded and stared after him as he pulled out of the garage and drove away with a wink in my direction. A squeal escaped my lips before I could stop it and every head in the shop turned to me. I blushed and walked to the next car on the list, humming happily to myself.

-0o0-

I tapped my foot nervously while I smoothed my skirt for the tenth time in two minutes. I sighed and glanced at the clock hanging above the door, 6:50 p.m. the copper hands of the clock told me. Ten more minutes, I told myself as I tried to calm down. I stood up and checked my reflection in the mirror by the front door. My golden blonde locks were pulled up in a complicated twist that Alice taught me in high school and my make-up was subtle yet flattering. The black top clung to my breasts, highlighting them and drawing the eye away from my less flattering body parts. I looked down at my black skirt and tugged it a little lower. It was a straight black skirt that stopped at the knee and the black heels I wore with it complemented it nicely, and made my legs look longer.

The loud knock on the door startled me and I jumped to open it. When I opened the door I gasped at the sight in front of me. Emmett was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a powder blue shirt. To say he looked good would be a definite understatement. I let my eyes graze over his body, coming to rest on his beaming face. I smiled shyly at him and blushed a little.

"You look beautiful, Rose," he told me sincerely.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself," I complimented him.

He held out his hand to me. "Are you ready to go?" he asked as he took my hand in his.

I nodded. "Yeah, let me just get my purse."

The ride to the restaurant was quite entertaining as Emmett told me stories about what he and his brother did in college. I laughed at a particularly hilarious stunt that they pulled and felt more at ease with him every second we spent together. He smiled and glanced at me before looking back at the road.

"So, what have you been up to?" he asked his voice filled with curiosity.

"Oh, uhm, I went to college here and then started my shop," I told him.

"Alice didn't tell me that you were the owner," he said thoughtfully.

"I guess it must have slipped her mind," I said softly. Or that evil little pixie did it on purpose.

I stared out the window when we came to a stop. The restaurant we stopped in front of was one of the most popular places in Seattle, it was almost impossible to get a reservation. I looked at Emmett in shock and wondered how he got one.

He took my hand and led me inside. The headwaiter greeted us and led us to a table in the corner, making it more private. Emmett pulled out my chair for me before sitting down himself and choosing a wine for us to drink. I felt his eyes on me so I looked up from the menu and into his eyes. He smiled and looked back at his menu.

The waiter came with our wine and took our orders before leaving us alone to catch up. We spent the night talking, joking and laughing at high school memories of our friends and families and just catching up on what we missed in each other's lives.

Dinner went by surprisingly fast and too soon we were on our way back to my apartment.

-0o0-

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked Emmett as he made himself at home on my couch.

"Sure, that would be great," he said as I made my way to the kitchen.

Emmett Cullen is in my living room. Mine! Okay, stay calm, Rose, I told myself as I put water in the kettle and turned it on. As I took out two mugs I felt a presence behind me. I turned around slowly and there was Emmett standing directly behind me.

He took a step forward and I gasped as he pressed against me, his arms on either side of my body. I looked up at him from under my lashes as he leaned down. His lips brushed mine softly, lingering before he pulled back.

"Was that okay?" he asked as I stared at him in shock. To stunned to answer I just nodded my head.

"Good, because it was long overdue," he whispered before leaning down again and pressing his lips more firmly on mine.

His right hand moved to my hip and he pulled me closer to him. I gasped as his other hand tangled in my hair and he saw that as the perfect opportunity to dip his tongue in my mouth. His tongue brushed against mine, tasting me, teasing me. I moaned into his mouth as his scent engulfed me, making me dizzy. My hands moved into his hair, tugging and pulling his head closer to mine. He groaned and intensified the kiss, massaging my hip with his hand as his lips massaged mine.

After an intense five minutes he pulled away, leaving both of us breathing heavily and a little disorientated. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and moved to turn around, but I was still wedged between the counter and Emmett's strong body.

"Rose," my name was a whisper on his lips and my eyes flew up to meet his.

He put both his hands on my hips and pressed his growing erection into me. I whimpered as pure pleasure raced through my body. He bent down and pressed a light kiss on my cheek, moving to press one on my jaw and my neck. A soft gasp escaped me before I could stop it as he nipped at the skin in my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Emmett," I gasped as his hand travelled from my hip to cup my breast. "Bed, now."

He pulled away and grabbed my hand, tugging me in the direction of my bedroom as he kissed me passionately. We stumbled onto my bed, a tangle of limbs in the throes of passion. We sat up with me straddling his waist. My hands went to his hair as he moved his hands down my body and over my ass. My loud moan was muffled by his mouth as he cupped and squeezed my ass while nibbling on my full bottom lip.

I ground harder into his erection and with a groan he flipped us over so that he was on top of me. I pulled my hands from his hair and trailed them down his body, coming to rest on his muscular chest. I popped the first button of his shirt, pausing nervously to see if he would object. When he didn't say anything I undid the rest of the buttons and he pulled away to toss his shirt somewhere on the floor. His hands went to the hem of my shirt and I sat up to help him discard it. He sat back and took in the sight before him. As his eyes grazed over my body I felt my insecurities bob to the surface and I moved to cross my arms in front of my chest.

Emmett grabbed my arms and held them above my head as he looked into my eyes.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into my ear as he placed a gentle kiss where my neck met my shoulder.

"No, I'm not," I mumbled, turning a light shade of pink when I realized he heard me.

Emmett looked at me in shock and sat up, still holding my hands in his. His eyes slid over my body and he his mouth pulled into my favorite sexy smirk.

"You are," he said with conviction.

I snorted very unladylike and raised my eyebrow in disbelief.

"Do you know the first thing I noticed about you?" he asked as shifted onto his side.

"Besides my gigantic assets?" I asked jokingly.

"No. Well, yes, but it was the way you swayed those assets after the game that caught my attention."

"Emmett, were you checking me out?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes," he admitted with a guilty smile, "you didn't think that I invited you to my room that night for a friendly chat did you?"

I looked at him, my mouth hanging open, as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. My breath caught in my throat as he whispered in my ear, "I happen to love your assets and you should too."

"Say it," he murmured as his lips ghosted over my skin.

"Say what?" I asked dumbly, the pleasure of his touch made my brain foggy.

"That you love your curves," he said stroking down my neck and over my shoulder.

"I love my curves," I said in a monotone.

Emmett chuckled, "Good, now say it like you mean it."

"I really, really love my amazing curves," I said, emphasizing every word. "Better?"

"Yes, much," he pulled his hand back to mine and slid down the bed.

He moved back on top of me and held both my hands in one of his. His free hand cupped my cheek, tracing down my neck, over my breast before reaching behind me and unhooking my bra. He pulled back to give me room to sit up, pulled my bra off and tossed it onto the growing heap of clothes on the floor.

I expected him to start up again, but when I didn't I started to worry. What if he doesn't like what he sees? What if I'm not what he expected and I disgust him?

Nervously I raised my eyes to his face and what I saw stunned me. Contrary to my fears his eyes, fixed on my chest, held no disgust, instead it held admiration and awe. As if feeling my gaze, he lifted his eyes to meet mine.

He lowered his body until his head was a fraction of an inch above my face. "Now I'm going to show you how much I love your curves," he murmured pressing his lips to mine before lowering his head and taking my erect nipple in his mouth, sucking it gently.

He bit down and pulled my nipple, stretching it and sending another wave of pleasure through my body. I moaned as his lips attached to my nipple again and his tongue flicked over the sensitive nub. His hand let go of mine and moved down my body to cup my other breast. As his hand and mouth worked on my chest I lowered my hands and ran them through his hair, gasping and moaning every time he applied pressure to my sensitive spots.

I heard him moan into my breast as I dragged my nails over his scalp and played with the hair in his neck. His free hand moved down to my thigh. I bit my lip as his skin made contact with mine and he kneaded the flesh of my thigh. He moved his hand to my inner thigh, still kneading and massaging as he went, closer and closer to where I wanted him most.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled away from me. I looked at him, curious to see why he stopped.

"You know what, Rosie?" he asked mischievously.

"What?" I gulped at the intensity of his gaze.

"I think we're wearing too much clothes," he said gesturing to my skirt and his pants. "What do you think?"

Without waiting for my answer he undid the button and zip on the side of my dress, how he even knew where it was, is beyond me. I lifted my hips so he could slide my skirt down my legs, taking my panties with it. After he threw it on the floor he reached for the zipper on his pants, but I beat him to it. I unzipped his pants and pulled them, and his boxers, down. They came off quite easily and I realized that his shoes were already off. Emmett stood at the end of the bed and kicked his pants off and away. As he moved to lie down again I stopped him.

Licking my lips, I slowly wrapped my hands around him, moving them up and down. I leaned down and gave the tip an experimental lick before sucking his entire length into my mouth. His hands went to my hair as my lips wrapped around him and my head bobbed up and down. A low groan rumbled through his chest as I pressed my tongue on the vein at the bottom and hummed. He twirled my hair around his hand and guided my head up and down at a steady pace.

He tensed and pulled my head away, bending down and giving me a deep kiss before pushing me up the bed and positioning himself between my legs. With a swift thrust he buried himself deep inside me, only to pull out again and repeat the pattern.

"Rosalie…" he growled as he pushed in again.

My name, he just said MY name.

I gasped in pleasure and bucked my hips to meet his with every thrust. He gripped my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The intensity of his thrusts increased with his pace as he kissed and sucked on the sensitive skin in my neck. I clawed at his arm as I felt the steady climb to my peak. Moaning and squirming underneath him, trying to get him as close to me as possible and increase the friction. Emmett seemed to realize what I was trying and he let go of my thigh and moved his hand between our bodies, rubbing at my bundle of nerves and finally sending me over the edge. I cried out his name as my body shuddered and I dragged my nails down his back, leaving dark red marks. He gave a few more thrusts before burying his head in my hair and coming undone inside me.

He rolled off of me and pulled me to his chest, placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Definitely long overdue," he whispered into my hair as we fell asleep.

-0o0-

After that night with Emmett I had a new perspective of my body. I no longer saw it as disgusting and gross, instead I saw myself the way he saw me. He opened my eyes to how beautiful I really am and he promised to never let me forget it.


End file.
